Right now, all around the world, aquariums are containers of different sizes and shapes, using glass or acrylic walls to store water and inside, some animal and vegetable living species, such as fishes and seized coral, without freedom and out of their natural environment, just to offer a visual entertainment.
About to provide submarine housing we can mention the first experiment realized by Jaques-Ives-Cousteau in 1962 called "Precontinent I". In this experiment, two persons Albert Falco and Claude Wesly remained seven days at 10 meters depth, in a spherical module, going out three times per day to perform their tasks.
In 1963, in the Red Sea another experiment was conducted, the Precontinental II", in which two divers remained for a week at 28 meters depth and eight more divers remained for one month at 11 meters depth.
In 1965, Precontinental III was conduced and six divers remained three weeks at 100 meters depth in a capsule alike to a train wagon. In this experiment, the occupants would breath a mixture of oxygen and helium to counteract the effects of the blood nitrogen assimilation, due to the high deep and long time exposure. This experiment was realized in order to perform tasks on an oil structure at 120 meters depth.
By the same time, the American navy realized the experiment SEALAB II close to the California coast, in which a large steel cylinder lodged 10 men and at 61 meters depth lived for 15 days. In 1969 the Americans launch the program TEKTITE in the Virgin Islands on the Antilles Sea, in which four men remained 60 days at 15 meters depth with the aim to prove that if permanent living at the bottom of the sea, allows man to realize permanent tasks at that deep. In 1970 it was repeated the experience TEKTITE II, and for the first time, a team of five women was involved. After 10 years, Jacques Rougerie, a French architect and his multidisciplinary team develops a project called Architecture of the sea, and as a result the experiments CALATHEE, AQUABULLE, HIPPOCAMP and AQUALAB are brought about, which allowed to work for as long as a month without coming back to surface, solving the decompression problems by raising the capsule with cables and polleys in order to lower the pressure.